


One of those days

by Kuroimachi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroimachi/pseuds/Kuroimachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days Levi could not contain the anger that built up inside him.<br/>It used to be that on those days Levi would hurt those around him and it would only make him angrier. He did not want to hurt them. They were not who he was angry at.<br/>It used to be that on those days lashing out was his only relief and it was not really any relief at all.</p><p>Erwin knows what Levi needs him to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of those days

**Author's Note:**

> Still getting back into the swing of things.  
> Thank you to all who read my previous post, hopefully you liked it enough to come back for more!
> 
> Here is more.

Some days Levi could not contain the anger that built up inside him.

It used to be that on those days Levi would hurt those around him and it would only make him angrier. He did not want to hurt them. They were not who he was angry at.

It used to be that on those days lashing out was his only relief and it was not really any relief at all.

~*~

Erwin pulled firmly on the stiff muscle of his right shoulder. He stood just outside the door to his office, letting his head fall back so that he could enjoy the feeling of his fingers dig into the aching flesh for a moment. Resigned to an evening hunched over his desk, he pushed the door open and stepped across the threshold. He stopped dead in his tracks, the heavy door clicked shut behind him.

Levi sat on the solid cherry wood desk; the edge cut into his underside of his spread thighs, toes not quite touching the carpet beneath. His arms pressed rigidly in front of him, palms down, splayed on the dark, shiny surface just in front of his crotch. Erwin’s sharp blue eyes narrowed.

“Levi.”

As if that were a command he had been waiting for, the dark-haired man fell back, his spine arching as he brought one hand to press against his hardening cock, the other gripping tightly to the edge of the table.

“I see. It’s one of those days.” Erwin said, making his way calmly across the room and relaxing into his chair, the top of Levi’s head rested on the desk in front of him. His black hair shone softly in the lamplight. In one swift and fluid movement, Levi turned over and drew his legs up underneath him so that he knelt in front of the reclining commander.

 He shed his jacket first, then, his eyes burning into Erwin’s, he pulled his cravat slowly from around his slender neck. Erwin watched, face impassive. Next, Levi unbuckled the straps of his gear, letting them fall loosely about his waist. When he had let the material of his shirt slip from his shoulders, Erwin cocked his head slightly and asked, “What do you need, Levi?”

“Fuck me.”

Heat rolled over Erwin’s body, knowing without any doubt what was going to happen. Levi slid off the desk, standing between Erwin’s legs as he divested himself of the rest of his gear, his boots, his trousers.

“Get it out.” Levi commanded.

Erwin’s lips twitched and he rested his head in his palm. He looked Levi over, a hungry appreciation for that powerful, lithe body. Erwin had been trying to map that body with his mouth for months now. He’d been running his tongue over every scar and kissing the dark bruises left by his gear. Erwin knew however, that there would not be much kissing that evening.

“What?” The blond asked obtusely and making Levi’s eyes flash dangerously.

“You know what, idiot.” He growled through gritted teeth.

“Say it. Ask me for it.” Erwin replied, calmly meeting the challenge of Levi’s glare. The shorter man snarled and bared his teeth. Suddenly, he dropped to his knees and pulled roughly at the opening of Erwin’s trousers, taking his hardening dick in his hand and pulling it out. Erwin stayed silent, just closed his eyes briefly and adjusted his position in his chair. Levi took one of the commander’s hands and replaced his own hand with it, leaving Erwin fisting his own cock.

 It was the only the third time Levi had come to Erwin in this state. Already, it was a more pleasurable experience than the first, when Levi had communicated his need by storming into Erwin’s office and throwing a rather nasty punch at him. It was even slightly more subtle than the second, but Erwin knew it for what it was. He knew what Levi needed him to do.

 He watched as Levi turned his back on him and braced himself over the desk; he pressed the side of his face against the glossy wood and pulled his arms behind his back.

“With preparation or without?” Erwin asked tentatively. _With_ , Erwin hoped. Without looking Levi slid open the top drawer beside him. The blond sighed in relief as he leaned forward to retrieve the lubricant.

 “But make it quick.”

Erwin nodded behind the prostrate captain, not that he could see what the taller man was up to behind him. Erwin poured out a generous amount of the liquid on his fingers and rubbed his hands together. He moved one between Levi’s spread legs and the other he returned to his own hot, rigid cock. Erwin opened his lover up roughly, beginning almost immediately with two slippery fingers, teasing and stretching his hole. He crooked his fingers and Levi held back a moan behind gritted teeth.

 “Erwin.” Levi warned. The blond rolled his eyes and removed his fingers, replacing them with the head of his much thicker cock.

 “How do you want it?”

 “Hurt me.”

“Levi, I w-”

“Erwin! Just shove that big hard dick in me and fuck me with it!”

Erwin almost gave in then. He understood to an extent, Levi needed something from him, had trusted him enough to come to him and ask for it. He wanted to give him what he needed.

He kicked Levi’s legs further apart and grabbed his both wrists with one large hand. With a firm and unyielding push he buried himself inside his smaller lover.

 “Is this what you want, Levi?” He asked as the dark-haired man hissed and squeezed his eyes shut. Erwin moved in and out slowly, determined to give the other man time to adjust, but equally as determined, Levi ground back onto Erwin trying to set a faster pace. Erwin’s final resolve dissipated and, bracing himself on the desk with both hands, began to thrust his hips forward, rutting viciously against the man beneath him. Levi’s face slid forwards on the polished surface of the desk; he reached above him gripping the edge of the table so hard his knuckles turned pale.

 “Yes! Fuck…Fuck me, Erwin!”

 “Is this what you needed?” Erwin’s words were strained with the exertion of his brutal thrusting. Levi brought a fist down on the desk with a loud thump.

 “Yes! Harder. Harder! Don’t stop.” Levi groaned and panted, his neglected cock pressed painfully against the wood beneath him. “Errrwin, hold me down!” Erwin complied, holding one of Levi’s hips in a bruising grip and pressing his other broad palm between Levi’s shoulder blades and pinning him down.

 “Tell me what you need.”

 “You…fuck, ruin me!” Erwin let his hand stroke down Levi’s spine and brought it to his other hip. He lifted Levi’s pelvis so that his feet were no longer on the ground and then drove himself brutally inside his tightening hole again and again until he knew he couldn’t stop himself from orgasming.

 “Levi, I’m going to-”                                         

 “Cum inside me.”

“Levi…are you…”

“Fucking cum inside me! I want it...I want you to.” Erwin groaned and came in thick hot spurts buried deep inside Levi. Finally, this was enough to satisfy Levi and he came, shuddering, his fingernails scraping into the wood of Erwin’s desk.

 Erwin pulled out gently, still panting. He took Levi gently by the shoulders, kissing him and stroking him, began to guide him toward the door to his quarters and, ultimately, his washroom.

 “Floor.”

 “I’ll clean it up once we’ve seen to you.”

 “You won’t do it properly.”

~*~

The next day, Levi went about his duties with perfect efficiency. He scowled darkly and threw about the same tired insults.

He was relieved.

**Author's Note:**

> Cosmacfoxdust on tumblr - stop by and say hello.


End file.
